Only Human
by xMs. Black Eyelinerx
Summary: Wanda and Ian get swept away in a wave of passion while Wanda is still in Melanie's body. But everything has consequences. Wanda/Melanie become pregnant with Ian's baby. How can they bring a human child into a soul-infested world? IanxWanda/MelxJared
1. Chapter One

**A/N: This is dedicated to mediate89. All credit goes this awesome person. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or anything else you may recognize.**

_Only Human_

I was only human, after all.

* * *

"You win, and you can sleep in my room while they're gone." I should have thought more about that simple bribe. I should have calculated the consequences before throwing everything away on a soccer game.

But common sense wasn't my friend that day. Or that night.

I worked in the caves normally, but my promise still lingered in the back of my mind. I wasn't sure if I would be able to hold back if Ian tried anything.

"Wanda!" Ian called out to me at the end of the day. "Are you ready for bed?" He winked. His eyes smoldered, making me melt.

_Wanda, did you _have _to promise that? What if he tries something with us? He's not Jared!_

_I know, I know. I won't let anything happen, Mel. Trust me. No matter what I feel towards him..._

Ian's arm snaked around my waist and he led me into my room. We sunk down on the bed together, but I quickly maneuvered away from his grip. I couldn't let myself get carried away. _Think of Mel and Jared, _I reminded myself. It isn't right to hurt everyone like this.

"Wanda…" Ian's voice sounded serious, not at all like his tone just moments ago. The sudden change made me look up. Ian's lips crashed onto mine and his fingers tangled into my hair. His tongue probed gently along my bottom lip. I gasped at the sensation, giving him access to my mouth. I allowed myself to relax and enjoy the kiss. Soon, I was pushing for more. I craved the taste of him.

In the back of my mind I was aware of Melanie. It frightened me to think how hard she must be pushing against this, and how easy it was to ignore her.

_But Jared! _Mel screamed at me. _You can't do this, Wanda!_

I beat her to the back of my mind. _You won't ruin this kiss for me, _I warned.

Ian kissed me again and again, making me feel things this body hadn't felt in years.

It was much too late for me to turn back. Ian's lips awoke a new sense inside me, unlike any I had ever felt with him before. _Lust_, I recalled vaguely.

Reluctantly, Ian pulled away for air, leaving me wanting more. We were both panting heavily, chests heaving up and down. "Ian… I can't stand to say no anymore." But I couldn't bring myself to mourn that fact.

Mel struggled more inside my mind, but I merely locked her away. This was my moment, my time. For tonight, this was my body and mine alone.

Ian smiled, strengthening my resolve. I let Mel's past experiences guide my hands as I hurriedly undressed the man before me. Our shirts were soon tossed aside, and I pulled him to me, desperate for the feel of his skin on mine. _Mine. _

Ian peppered kisses along my neck, sucking at the tanned skin. I reached behind my back to undo my bra clasp, freeing my breasts. His lips moved again, sucking now on my nipples, making me moan.

Suddenly he bit my skin. It was gentle, but enough to drive me wild. Tossing aside my inhibitions, I pushed him down and undid his pants, dragging both the jeans and boxers down his toned legs.

Ian laid bare before me in all his glory, his manhood standing at attention as if waiting for approval. It twitched in anticipation.

Mel's personality overtook me, erasing any lingering shyness. I playfully licked Ian's shaft once. His hips bucked up, but I moved away; I enjoyed teasing him.

The rest seemed to be a blur. My remaining clothes were gone in a blink and Ian was on top of me, thrusting with abandon.

I moaned and writhed underneath the beautiful man. Sweating, thrusting, moaning; building, climbing, soaring. Together, Ian and I fell over the edge into our orgasms. My walls clenched around his member viscously. Unable to hold out any longer, he rammed into me harder and faster. His seed spilled into me and he thrust a few more times, riding it out.

That moment stands out in my mind the most—the moment I realized we hadn't used a condom. The moment my world shattered.

It isn't right to feel such bliss one second, and such absolute horror the next. It wasn't right to want to die right after the best feelings in the world.

Ian rolled over and curled up next to me when he recovered. It only took him minutes to fall asleep, free of worry, feeling the ecstatic. If only I was so lucky. I stayed wide awake the entire night, analyzing every breath and every step we took that night. I reasoned with myself that humans didn't always get pregnant after one time. Maybe he was infertile…

_Please, please, please, _I begged, _don't let me get pregnant. I can't raise a child! Please… Don't do this to me. _

I was naïve to believe anyone was listening to my pleas. I was naïve to believe anyone cared.

* * *

Dawn crept slowly, finally showering the cave with light. With the morning, Melanie also woke from her temporary hibernation.

_Wanderer! How could you? _Mel sounded so heartbroken. She knew better than I what was to come. She sobbed in my mind, horrified her body had had sex with a man other than Jared. This time, I regretted my feelings for Ian. It caused everyone so much trouble.

The sunlight hit the culprit's face. He rolled over and kissed my cheek. Melanie's cheek. "Good morning, my Wanda."

There was no guilt on his face, not a single hint of remorse. Not for the unprotected sex, and surely not for stealing Jared's Melanie.

I mumbled a greeting to him and left to ready breakfast. I plastered a fake smile on my face for everyone, pretending it was just another day in the caves.

I repeated my act every day. But on the inside I could do nothing but worry about what was ahead. I counted down the days until my period.

And when it never came, I sat down in the game room and cried. I was having a baby.

_Melanie_ was having _Ian's _baby.

What had I done?

* * *

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Don't worry, much more to come. Review please.**

**xMBEx**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews. :) But I noticed that some people alerted my story and didn't bother to review. It really just takes a few seconds to type "I like it, update soon," so please do so. It makes my day to get reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or anything else you may recognize.**

Chapter 2

I stared down in horror at the calendar; it glared back at me, mocking my stupidity. My period was three weeks late. I may not be a doctor, but I know that isn't normal.

Melanie was absolutely furious with me. She wanted me to have an abortion (or the run-away equivalent—purposely hurting myself to kill the baby). I was still undecided. The thought of a baby being born into a war zone sickened me, but so did the thought of killing it. I had the ability to be a mother, and now the opportunity was being handed to me, minus the suicide needed to birth my own kind.

Mel refused to talk to me, but her constant angry demeanor let me know she hadn't faded away. To her the situation had an easy, completely obvious solution, yet I refused to hear her out.

I couldn't even bring myself to tell Ian about his baby. The problem was mine and mine alone to take care of. Involving Ian could only hurt him.

I sighed heavily and chucked the calendar to the floor. _What do I do?_

I weighed my options for what seemed like the millionth time.

On one hand, I could do as Mel suggested—_Yes!_ she chimed, the first she'd said in two days—and make myself have a miscarriage. Pro: it takes care of the problem without involving the others. Con: I would be killing a human. I'd be murdering a tiny being that depends on me to protect it.

The only other option I could see was having the baby. Pro: my conscience would be clean and I could be the mother I'm destined to be. Con: the humans might treat it as an alien or worse. They might take it away from me and kill it anyway afraid I'd infected it somehow.

Either way, it's a matter of trust. Do I trust myself to protect the baby; do I trust the humans to love the baby as I will?

I knew the answer. These people with me right now, I trust them with all my heart. But Jared and the others are due back from the raid any day now, and they would definitely not be as understanding of my situation.

I could picture Jared's furious face. _His_ Melanie slept with another man and wasn't even smart about it! _His_ Melanie was pregnant. _His Melanie. _

I could imagine Ian's reaction just as, if not more, clearly. This body may Jared's Melanie, but I'm Ian's Wanda. He would fight for me and our baby.

Just then, the perfect solution hit me. Ian _would_ fight to protect our baby, just like he fought for me to be accepted.

I left my hiding spot to find Ian, my mind made up. No matter how hard Mel or anyone else pushed this baby was going to have the best life possible.

* * *

I waited for Ian in his room, perching on the side of his bed. Not long after dinner he moved through the door, giving me a beautiful smile. "Wanda," he breathed. He practically ran to my side and embraced me. He ran his fingers through my short hair and sprinkled kisses along my neck.

Gently I pushed him away. "I came to talk."

Immediately his eyes grew dark, expecting the worse. I patted the space next to me for him to sit down, but he shook his head and just moved further away.

"Something's wrong. Are you mad at me?" I shook my head. "Has one of the others hurt you?" I shook my head again on the verge of tears. "Just tell me, Wanda!" his voice rose with panic.

"I'm pregnant," I sobbed.

I can almost pinpoint the moment his dreams for a better future crumbled to the ground. He sank to his knees and buried his head in his hands. "I'm going to be a father?" The words sounded awkward in his mouth.

My heart twisted hearing his pain. I moved to comfort him, but he held up his hand to stop me.

"I need to be alone for a while to think about this. We need a plan." Shock coursed through my veins and I couldn't move. Ian was supposed to be on my side!

"But—" I started.

He looked up with hard eyes. "Just leave me alone. I'll come get you later when I've sorted things out." Still, I stood rooted to my spot. "Go!" he yelled at me. His tone snapped me out of my trance.

Like a dog beaten by its master, I scurried out of his room and into my own. Was I truly alone in this?

* * *

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, dears. I hope you enjoyed this tidbit. I apologize for the delay, and I have tons of reasons for it. But hopefully I'll be able to update again much faster. Wish me luck. And don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Some of you are a little less than ecstatic about Ian's reaction last chapter, but I promise I have it planned out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or anything else you may recognize.**

Chapter 3

I paced back and forth in my room for an hour, praying to every human deity that Ian would be on my side. All of the worrying was giving me a headache. And to make matters worse, the fight had woken Melanie from her self-imposed exile and she decided to berate me the whole time.

_Wanda, what if he decides to kill us? _

_Don't be silly, Mel. He couldn't hurt a fly._

Mel made a noise. _Kyle could._

I shuddered picturing Kyle's imposing form standing over me, foot raised over my stomach. Clutching my belly, I cried out at the imaginary man. Even if Ian doesn't support me, I'll fight tooth and nail to protect the tiny human inside of me.

The makeshift door over my cave clattered to the floor, Ian standing above it. His eyes darted around checking for a danger.

"I heard you scream, Wanda. Did anything happen?"

I shook my head, feeling stupid for being scared by a figment of my imagination. "I'm just worried. Ian, please just let me have this baby. I promise I'll leave afterwards, just don't hurt it," I pleaded.

Ian's eyes narrowed in confusion and he tilted his head slightly. "Why would you leave?"

I couldn't allow myself to hope for the best. Hopes tend to fall down in shambles. "You're going to help me?"

"Of course!" He crossed the room and enveloped me in a hug. "I'm not letting you get away, little Wanderer."

Now I was the confused one. "Then why did you send me away for so long? You looked so angry!"

"I was angry at myself for not being smarter. I've hurt a lot of people through my selfish action, but most of all you and Mel." He pulled away from me to pace. "I had to think of a plan. Obviously, we both agree on keeping it, but we have to keep the others from being frightened."

I nodded. An angry Kyle—or Jared—is not something I want around a fragile being.

"Have you ever heard of a soul breeding with a native of the host planet?"

I shrugged. "There aren't usually natives left by the time we get here; and there's definitely never been a soul…different enough to sympathize with natives enough to form a relationship like ours."

"Will it be a soul? Or maybe a half-breed?"

I shook my head. "There is a certain process to give birth to souls, and normal human intercourse couldn't possibly create a soul. On that I'm positive. This child will be completely normal."

Ian's eyes lit up. "Then we'll just have to explain that to the others!"

Fear seized me. What if they wanted to know how souls are born? What if they decided to dissect the baby and me?

"Wanda? Wanda!" Ian was shaking me, gently tapping my cheek to get my attention. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Ian," I said, eyes watering.

He brushed my hair aside and cupped my face, wiping away spilled tears. "I'll protect you. Both of you," he said, looking lovingly at my stomach.

I laughed through my tears. I, Wanderer, the soul who was never attached to anyone, found a human to love and was having his child. This was just too insane.

Ian kissed my forehead, looking at me with such love that it brought on fresh tears. "I'm sorry, but I promise to help make the best of the situation. And I'm sorry to you, too, Mel."

_Good, he better be. And since he admits it was his fault, he gets to explain why Jared's girlfriend is having another man's baby._

_Ouch, _I thought. _I'm not sure he quite deserves that._

_I don't care. It's his sperm that caused this whole mess. _

Ian waited patiently for my inner conversation to end before speaking. "What did she say? Do we have her blessing?" he asked with a grin.

I let out a small, sarcastic laugh. "Not quite. She says you have the task of telling Jared what happened. Good luck," I said, quirking my lips.

He groaned. "Please, Mel? Do you really want that baby's father to be brutally murdered by Jared? Have a heart!"

_If it's any count, _I thought, I _believe him. _

_It's not. It's him or us, and we're pregnant._

I hummed out loud. "She made a good argument."

"Oh? What is it?"

"_You're_ not the pregnant one."

"Thank goodness for that. These hips aren't good for birthing," he teased.

I sighed and hit him lightly on the head. "Not to mention the fact that I've seen proof of your gender."

I chewed on my lip, still worrying despite the playfulness.

Ian smiled softly. "Relax, Wanda, I have a plan. Everything will be okay, I promise."

My lips pulled into a frown. "What about Kyle?"

That stopped him dead in his tracks. "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Hopefully I can keep him away long enough to tell Jared about it. Then Jared can help control the big ox." He hugged me again and rubbed circles in my back. "I'll protect you, Wanda. I love you."

My mouth dropped open. _Love…_

I opened my mouth to respond when a commotion in the caves interrupted us.

"Hurry up!" I heard Jamie cry out. "They're back!"

My stomach dropped to floor. Already?!

**A/N: See? He was mad at himself. :)**

**Okay, my eyeball hurts and I have school tomorrow. Please review.**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Update time! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or anything else you may recognize.**

Chapter 4

Ian froze mid-stride, eyes as wide as a doe's. "Come on, guys! Jared's home!" Jamie called down the corridor.

Ian ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out a game plan. _I didn't think they'd be back so soon!_

He sighed. Would it be best to tell him now or after he's had rest? It took only a split second to realize later would be the best bet. _If I do it now Jared will be tired and cranky. Not the best time to tell him I got his girlfriend's body pregnant._

"Ian! Help bring the supplies in!" Ian sighed again. Seeing Jared was going to be awkward.

* * *

I decided to stay in my room while the men carried in the goods. My stomach was noticeably bigger than it should have been on the strict cave diet. Jared would be sure to see the guilt written all over my features.

But Mel didn't want to listen to reason. She tried to push me towards Jared to no avail.

_Wanda, just let me see him once. I haven't seen him in so long! Just one glance! Please! _Her despair caused her to beg with little shame.

I fought with Mel's will and stayed rooted in the same spot. _But he'll find out! You know as well as I do that we look different now. Surely Jared could recognize something wrong with _you.

_He doesn't have to see us. A peak from around a corner is all I'm asking._

I let out the breath I had been holding in a big huff. _Fine. But just a peak!_

Melanie was wise enough to keep her excitement in check. Who knows how well I'd be able to hold up against her happy dance?

I crept through the now-familiar passageways, navigating through the twists and turns without the aid of a light. My hand trailed along the side of the walls; the solid rock was welcome, tying me here instead of letting my heart race.

And then there he was—or there his chest was, right in my face.

Things never do work the way we plan.

I jumped back as if Jared's body had physically shocked me. He captured my wrist in his vice-like grip, pulling me back to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promised. Hearing his sweet voice nearly had Mel undone. Her glee seeped through my body, turning my legs to jelly. Through Melanie, our feelings for Jared poured through my soul, flowing towards the man we both loved.

His eyes roamed Mel's figure, taking in the body he sorely missed, the woman he missed even more. I held my breath as his gaze raked over our stomach. A sharp gasp let me know he couldn't be fooled. He wasn't as ignorant as I had hoped.

Before I could have the chance to explain, the overly-strong man pulled me into a secluded room, away from the hubbub of the rest of the humans.

"What the hell is that?" Jared asked, viciously pointing to my slightly bulging stomach.

I gulped. _Mel? Want to help me explain?_

_Let me have control, just to talk to him about this, okay?_

_Anything to prevent bloodshed here, _I agreed. I pushed myself to the back of Mel's mind, making my presence as small as possible, all the while pushing Mel to the front for her to have control. I desperately hoped she could calm the angry bull.

"Jared, look at me," Mel commanded. "This is Melanie right now. Calm down so we can talk."

Jared took a few deep breaths and nodded his head. He was listening.

"Before I start, promise not to kill anyone, alright?" Our eyes pleaded, almost glowing in the dim lighting.

Again, he nodded, his fists clench tightly at his sides.

We took a steadying breath before plunging into the story. "We're pregnant." Jared's eyes turned murderous, so Mel hurried through the rest of the story. "It was an accident, and it definitely wasn't _my_ decision." Mel aimed a dirty thought towards me.

"Whose is it?" he demanded, his body shaking with the effort of staying calm.

Mel twiddled our thumbs and glanced at the ground. "Ian," she mumbled.

Jared jumped up from his position against the wall, coming dangerously close to our stomach.

"How _dare_ he?!"

Mel placed our hands on his chest, desperately hoping he would settle down (and not kill us or Ian).

He pushed us away. "Don't touch me. What have you allowed Mel? Your body is growing another one of _them_." He spat the word out. "You're strong enough to fight back. Or maybe Ian has charmed you—maybe you _wanted_ to have sex with him, _wanted_ to have his child, _wanted_ to betray us all by growing one of those hideous creatures!"

Instinctively we clutched our stomach, shielding our unborn child from Jared's rage.

Mel's own anger grew watching her lover act so horribly. "That's not true and you know it! I love _you_! But it's hard for me to fight back for control, especially if she's as horny as a rabbit! No one planned this child."

Jared shut his emotions down. "Get rid of it." His voice was laced with icy poison.

The shock froze our face into an 'o.' "Y-you want us to _kill_ the baby?"

He wouldn't look us in the eye. "It would be best for everyone. I can't let you bring another _soul_ into this world when there are so few humans left. Do you want us to die out?"

We clenched our fists, fighting the urge to punch him in the jaw. "Wanda swears it will be human, that you can't create a soul this way. I'm not letting you murder a child."

"Wanda says? Wanda is the enemy, Mel! She's just fooling you."

Before I could stop her, Mel shoved Jared into the cave wall. "Don't be stupid! Just listen to me for a second. We're going to give this _human_ child everything we can. And if you can't handle that, then you just have to get the hell out. Once the others realize the baby is normal, they'll side with us. Ian will kill you if you hurt this child and Jeb will help him."

All I saw was a blur of flesh, and then, I was swallowed by blackness.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lateness. The end of the school year is coming, so I've been studying hardcore for tests and exams. (Not to mention the DC test I had to cram for. -.-)  
I hope you enjoyed anyway. Only a few more chapters left (and I promise those will be up soon).**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Don't be mad, please? At least I'm updating now. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or anything else you may recognize.**

Chapter Five

Darkness surrounded me; it grabbed a hold of me and tightened its grip, suffocating me. I heard noises, felt hands all over my body, yet I couldn't see. The light of the world had extinguished—I was as blind as I was on the Singing Planet.

"What happened to her, Jared?" a voice asked from the void.

Hands felt my forehead, dragging cool water along my brow. "She just passed out, I swear."

Someone came storming into the room, shouting and knocking things over. "What did you do to her, you bastard? What if you hurt the baby?"

A human snarl broke through the air. "I didn't do a damn thing to your whore! You're the one at fault, Ian! You _knew_ Mel belonged to me. And now you want to protect that monster on the table?"

Somewhere inside my heart flinched at the harsh words, but I quickly stifled it. What did this fight have to do with me? I was merely a spectator watching the events unfold around me.

To my left an object clattered to the floor, sending out shards of musical glass. One of the men drew in a deep breath, as if he had been cut. More things were thrown, much to the abhorrence of a third party.

"Don't throw those! Do you realize how hard that is to get on raids?"

But when another thing was thrown, landing dangerously close to my stomach, I jolted out of the darkness and into the artificial light of Doc's room.

My hands instantly went to my stomach, making sure nothing had harmed my unborn child. Ian and Jared still fought, oblivious to the fact that I was awake now. Another beaker flew dangerously close to me, causing me to squeak.

Ian ran to my side, dropping to his knees to be eye-level with me. "Wanda, are you alright? What happened?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure. Mel was talking to Jared and then I just blacked out. Is that normal?"

All heads turned to Doc. He fiddled with his shirt sleeve as if he didn't want to be the one to deliver the news. "It is normal to feel dizzy, but… I'll need to check you out. If a pregnant woman actually faints, it could be a sign that her baby is unhealthy."

My eyes grew wide and I clutched my stomach, trying to protect the child that lay there. "Are you sure? Can—is there anything you can do?" I asked, voice faltering.

Doc gave me a sympathetic smile. "I can sure try. Ian, Jared, leave us alone for now."

Ian's gaze hardened. "I'm not leaving her. This is my baby too." His arm slipped around my shoulders and my heart felt a little lighter.

Eyebrows raised, Doc stared at my protector. "You do realize that my exam will be very personal. I'm not sure Wanda here would want anyone to watch." I nodded my head vigorously. That would just be too embarrassing.

Reluctantly, Ian pulled away and followed Jared out the door. "Send someone for me as soon as you know what's going on."

Doc went straight to work. He slipped on a pair of gloves and gathered his medical supplies. On my back, legs spread, I tried to close myself off to my surroundings. What happened to my baby? What if it dies before it even has a chance to live?

I took a deep breath and searched for a separate world; I only needed to be numb for awhile. My problems will be solved soon; they have to be, for the sake of my baby.

"This might hurt a little, Wanda…"

**A/N: I know it isn't much, but I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow. Pinkie promise. I have everything planned out now. :)**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: As promised, the new chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or anything else you may recognize.**

Chapter Six

Doc nudged my hand, waking me out of my numb state. He smiled gently, patting my arm. "The baby will be alright."

"Then why did I black out?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

Doc combed through his hair with his fingers. "I believe you're anemic. You just need to rest and eat more, alright? I'll ask Jeb to send out a party to get supplies. I want to make sure your baby is as healthy as possible."

The gleam in his eyes alerted me to something more. "What else?"

Embarrassed, he shot me a shy grin. "I was curious… Will the baby be like you or like us? I mean, will that baby have a soul inside it?"

I sighed. How could I explain this without giving up my secret?

_Tell him to mind his own business, then. You need your rest, Wanda, _Mel interjected.

_He'll get suspicious. Where's Ian when I need him?_

I felt Mel smile. _Ask for him. He has a right to know about all of this._

_You're brilliant. Why don't I listen to you more often?_

_You should. _

Oh, I shouldn't feed her ego like that.

"Doc, where's Ian? He wanted to know the news as soon as possible."

Doc was obviously upset at my avoidance. I shrugged. He'd just have to wait a few months to find out. I certainly wasn't about to give up my secret; to give them that kind of power over me, even if Ian would protect me, could be fatal.

Two sets of feet pounded through the cave halls to the infirmary. I hoped it was Jeb accompanying Ian instead of Jared. I couldn't stand to fight again with him right then. Any other time, but not now when I was so shaken up.

Unfortunately, my pleas went unheard.

Jared trailed just a few paces behind Ian, still looking as angry as he was when he first got the news. He hung back at the door, waiting for what, I wasn't sure.

Ian took my hands in his and without looking away from my eyes, asked Doc what the diagnosis was.

"I'm fairly positive she's anemic. Don't let her stress her body out anymore, and make sure she eats all of her food at mealtime. We want the baby to be healthy, right?" Doc smiled; but the look on his face made me wonder about his true motives. Did he just want to cut me up? Or maybe he wanted to cut open my baby to see if it had a soul.

I shrunk back from his slimy gaze and hid behind Ian's strong frame. His hands tangled into my hair, bringing my face to his.

The kiss was sweet and loving, but all too short. Jared cleared his throat loudly, breaking us apart. "I don't want to watch you making out with Mel."

Ian turned to meet Jared, gaze as cold as ice. "I was kissing Wanda, and you would do well to remember that she's here too."

Jared pushed Ian away from me, sending him flying into the wall. "And _you_ would do well to remember that Mel is still in there."

Ian pushed him back, getting madder by the second. "That's not Wanda's fault!" The two men fell to the ground, punching and kicking, swearing and yelling.

I screamed back at them, begging them to stop. Doc attempted to pull them apart, to no avail.

Only the sound of Jeb's gun clicking made them stop; everyone in the room froze, wide eyes fixed on Jeb's angry form.

"What the hell is going on here?" he growled.

**A/N: I apologize for the crappy length and crappy writing. I'm stressed and rushed, but I'll come back and fix it when I get home.**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


End file.
